


Meet and Greet, Easy!

by yoonhng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Cute, Cute Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhng/pseuds/yoonhng
Summary: “Yeah. Meet and greet, easy!” Except that it’s not. He feels like fainting, another movement and he’s gonna be puking. He just wants this to be over.He feels Jeonghan intertwining their fingers. An affectionate smile sent towards him.“I’m here, Joshua. I’m with you.”And those words meant everything. A promise that will not only last for minutes but will last for a lifetime.He was just thankful that Jeonghan’s there to get him through this.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Meet and Greet, Easy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Will say sorry first for the mistakes, this is not edited or proofread. Sooo... this has been hiding in my drafts for so long and I think it’s time to take it out. Hihi. I hope you’ll enjoy this!^^

It’s been two months since Joshua had Jeonghan entering his life like a bulldozer. Who would have thought that the young multi-billionaire CEO of the YK group, whose reputation of bedding every woman in their department (and well, all neighboring departments), would one day dodge pussies to chase for his ass?

Calling his boss a dickhead, screaming to his face about how an ass he can be in front of the whole company and then landing a punch on his handsome face after, was how it started. The man had an ugly purplish bruise on his cheek the next day and for the whole week he did not have any affairs with any women.

Girls talk, it was impossible for Joshua not to hear about it, and it has made him very anxious as to why and how he was still peacefully working on his desk. He thought he’d end up miserable or worse, fired. Anything would be better now than ending up in the streets with no food to feed himself. He has debts to pay, dreams to achieve and he needs money for all those.

However despite the mental torture it has caused him, he can’t ever say he regrets doing that to the ‘Yoon Jeonghan’. The man touched his ass, and that was not something to be tolerated.

Well…. that was until he learned that it was all just some misunderstanding.

Jeonghan, after everything had calmed down between them, said he did not intend to touch Joshua inappropriately. He was only passing by with an enthusiastic Mingyu beside him, it just so happened that when they reached the climax of Mingyu’s story Joshua was on the way bending down as he gathered the fallen files from his desk, and well… Mingyu has this habit of pushing people whenever he’s really into telling his story. With a loud laugh and a hard push on Jeonghan’s shoulder making him lose his balance, you can already guess what happened.

Soon after, Jeonghan started developing an interest in Joshua and the rest is history.

Funny how things worked, one day Joshua thought he’d end up jobless and homeless and the next, he had Jeonghan wrapped around his long pretty fingers.

He himself swore that he would never fall for this conceited, immature, and selfish (and charmingly handsome) bastard. And now, there he was, sitting on the bed he and that bastard share trying to calm himself down because he is about to meet his family in about less than 24 hours.

He was seated on the bed with hundreds of jigsaw puzzle pieces scattered around him. He peeked at his clock several times, more so than he ever searched for the pieces that fit the lonely edges of his unfinished puzzle picture.

Realizing that he’s been too focused on the boring clock more than calming himself, he gave out a frustrated sigh before letting his upper body fall on the bed. His arm rests over his eyes with the lonely puzzle piece in his sweaty palms.

He’s tried everything he thinks can distract him from what will happen tomorrow. Nothing worked, obviously, and he’s been a wreck. He was at least thankful that Jeonghan had informed him weeks early about his mother and brothers visiting them. He was given the time to prepare himself mentally, emotionally and physically, but of course any preparation for him was not enough.

He was more willing to meet the press to confirm his and the YK group’s Ceo’s romantic relationship than meet the mother herself. There had been stories and gossips about how scary the woman is.

The brothers were okay. He had met two of them a few times when they visited for business purposes. Difference was that now, he was meeting them not as an employee but as their brother’s boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan’s lover.

He got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen. If nothing works then at least do something to knock himself to sleep. Drink beer, get drunk, get knocked out! He knows he’ll have a really bad hangover if he makes another step towards the refrigerator, but wasn’t it better to have something else to trouble him.

Then, it dawns to him. He needs to be sane tomorrow when he meets Jeonghan’s family. He facepalmed himself. Knocking on his skull repeatedly with his fists, he stomps his way back to the bedroom reprimanding himself of how stupid he’s becoming over each passing hour.

Suddenly he hears the front door opening, the familiar sound pattern echoing through the extravagant condominium. He turned to his heels going to the front door to welcome the newly arrived person.

Seemingly worried, Jeonghan rushed to Joshua when he spotted him. His hands immediately cupping the younger’s face inspecting him here and there.

“I heard you went home early because you weren’t feeling okay.”

Jeonghan’s voice was tender just as the way his hands were caressing his cheeks. It was familiar and comforting for him. And for a second he felt calm. All the worries and insecurities, erased for a moment as he dwells into the feeling of his lover’s warmth.

“Hmmm.” He hummed in response.

“I’m sorry baby, I wasn’t able to come home earlier. Are you okay now?” Jeonghan’s eyes were on him and as much as he wanted to be normal in responding to his question… something inside him was triggered.

“I’m meeting your mom and your brothers tomorrow. Yeah, I guess I couldn’t be any better.” He smiled sweetly. Sarcasm dripped in every word when he said the last part.

When Joshua did not get any reaction. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air in annoyance.

“I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT OKAY!” Joshua widens his eyes and his nostrils flaring. If this was some children’s book Jeonghan would’ve seen imaginary smokes coming out from Joshua’s ears and fire from his mouth as he spat each word. His whole face was super red, and with that Jeonghan couldn’t anymore hold it in and started to burst into fits of laughter.

Certainly, Joshua was not a bit impressed with how his boyfriend was not being empathic with him right now. He hugged himself, still with a frown on his face and a pout on his lips he started to whine.

“Mingyu had been torturing me this whole week saying your mom’s gonna eat me alive or I will end up with a hitman trailing on my every action 24/7 if your mom ends up not liking me!”

“Mingyu... Mingyu told you that?” Jeonghan tries to stop himself from laughing but it was just impossible. Jeonghan didn’t know whether or not to scold Mingyu for letting his boyfriend panic from the information he had given. Joshua looked too cute for his own good.

He cannot really blame people for depicting his mom as that typical terrifying, rude, snobby woman frequently seen from those cliche dramas. She’s just rarely witnessed out of those situations where she’s not supposed to be intimidating. It might be funny but still his mom really wasn’t as wicked as how people described her (that’s what he thinks), but of course Joshua would believe anyone over him regarding this matter.

“Is that it?” He asked still with an amused grin.

Joshua observed his boyfriend for a second and when he thinks Jeonghan couldn’t be serious with him right now he walks away with heavy steps.

“Babe. Come back here~”

“Oh don’t you fucking babe me! I’m going back to my jigsaw puzzle!”

Jeonghan followed Joshua into their room, watched as the younger climbed up their bed and sat in the middle of scattered puzzle pieces with his legs crossed. He checked his lego collection from across the room just to check if they were still okay and ‘unharmed’. When he sees them still in order and without missing parts, he leaned his back on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

He had a teasing smile on his lips, his eyes flickered dangerously as he took slow steps towards Joshua.

“I know of a way to calm your nerves.”

“Shower with me?”Jeonghan sat beside Joshua and hugged him from behind.

Joshua paused from searching for the missing pieces and turned to glare at the older.

“No! We are not doing anything tonight! We sleep!” Joshua grumbled, gathering his things before marching out of the room and to the guest’s room

Joshua will be back later. Jeonghan knows his lover too much. He will not be able to sleep with how anxious he is, he will need Jeonghan more than he’ll need warm milk to lull him to sleep.

For now he’ll have to shower by himself.

A little moment later, while Jeonghan’s on his phone checking emails and other messages.

“I can’t sleep!”

A smirk immediately formed on his lips. He knew Joshua all too well.

Joshua enters the room blasting the door open, a loud thud being heard when the door knob hits the wall.

A little shy when he realized how hasty he was coming in, he looked down to his feet, hands closed into fists on his sides. He felt Jeonghan sluggishly walking towards him and even without looking up he knew he had that smug look on his face.

Jeonghan stopped inches from him, both of his hands planted in his pajama’s pockets. He momentarily drinks in the image of a timid Joshua. It was a rare sight, the boy had always been so bold, confident and sassy, even before they got together. Jeonghan leaned in purposely brushing his lips on Joshua’s red ears as he spoke.

“Close the door, babe.” Jeonghan whispered. His voice was dangerously low.

Joshua licked his lips before slowly turning around to close the door. After hearing a resonating click, Joshua was immediately hauled by the shoulder and his back slammed against the door.

He wasn’t even given the time to react properly when a pair of lips were already on his. Jeonghan was kissing him as if there will be no passion left for tomorrow and he was not to complain as he wanted nothing more than to be ruined right then and there.

He felt Jeonghan’s tongue poking through his lips asking for an entrance. Opening his mouth, he obliged in the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. He throws his arms around Jeonghan, one hand delicate on his nape while the other on the back of his head grabbing his hair.

Joshua’s lips felt soft against Jeonghan's and the latter couldn’t get enough. His senses clouded by Joshua, it was overwhelming and yet not enough. Joshua tasted so sweet, he smelled really nice, a scent of vanilla and a hint of lemon and his skin felt smooth against his calloused ones.

His arms were around Joshua, pulling him closer as if afraid to breath any space between them. Like puzzle pieces Joshua’s body felt right inside his embrace, every curve and contour as if made only for Jeonghan to fill in.

Breaths knocked out of their lungs, body pressed against each other still with the same fire burning within them and with their lips still locked they moved across the room stumbling over things before reaching the bed.

Jeonghan gently lays Joshua to his back turning the kiss gentler, less hungry and yet with the same taste of passion and devotion spoken with the way their lips moved in sync.

Slowly, He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Joshua beneath him. The younger still had his eyes closed, unable to open them yet and he could only coo at how beautiful his lover looked right now; his skin smooth, cheeks were flushed, eyelashes long and thick, and lips moist red and swollen. The moon can only wish she wasn’t taking a peek through the curtains, she’d be very envious having to see this beauty and not able to do much but watch from miles away.

Joshua fluttered his eyes open when he did not feel any movements from Jeonghan anymore, “Why’d you stop?” His eyebrows furrowed, his lower lips unconsciously protruding.

Jeonghan gave Joshua a playful smirk before rolling to his side of the bed then proceeded to tuck himself and the younger in the duvets. “You told me we are not doing anything tonight, I’m stopping myself before we do anything more than making out.”

Joshua shot up into a sitting position. His eye twitched, his lips slightly agape in disbelief and Jeonghan could only mock a grin before laying another peck on his lips, “Good night babe~”

Joshua is already semi hard down there, there’s no way he’s sleeping this off. He looked at Jeonghan who had his eyes closed and a ghost of his signature charming smirk on his lips.

Joshua knew Jeonghan was playing. On normal occasions, Joshua would’ve huffed in annoyance, sulked a little and planned his own devilish revenge of ‘operation: one week Jeonghan blue balls’. However today was different, he needed Jeonghan to touch him and he knew it wasn’t only because he wanted distraction, he needs Jeonghan, he wants Jeonghan.

As if in heat, which he probably is, he moved over and sat on Jeonghan’s crotch, grinding a little feeling the older’s growing boner against his ass. And as if it was already a reflex, Jeonghan’s hands rested on his thighs kneading them before opening his eyes, a mischievous glint in them.

“You better wish, you’ll satisfy me tonight or else I’d have you starving the whole month” Joshua threatened childishly while his hands hastily unbuttoned Jeonghan’s shirt.

Jeonghan laughed at that and helped Joshua in removing his shirt. He sat up and kissed the pout away from Joshua’s lips. “When have I not satisfied you?”

“I don’t know, maybe tonight’s a first?”

Jeonghan’s face became grim. He snorted. “I will make sure you cry in pleasure tonight. I will fuck you raw, make sure you’ll remember nothing but the feeling of my cock plunging inside your tight hole”

With that, He pulls Joshua for a kiss, switching their positions as he starts to help Joshua out of his clothes.

Sloppy kisses, hands all over each other and clothes on the floor.

Fromabusing Joshua’s lips, he moved to marking his neck. The way his wet open mouth kisses and hot breath sent Joshua wanting more, quivering with every touch. It drove him crazy.

Joshua impatiently bucked his hips trying to rub himself against Jeonghan, searching for the needed attention he’s been eager to get.

The older lets out a deep growl when Joshua successfully rubs their hardened members together. Aroused by the reaction he got, he tried doing it again only to have Jeonghan pushing his hips in place.

Eyes dark and clouded with lust, Jeonghan looks at Joshua before spreading Joshua’s legs wider. He went down and started kissing and licking the insides of Joshua’s thighs, his eyes never leaving his lover’s. He nips gently on the smooth flesh and Joshua’s breath hitched as he watched the older do so.

Joshua lets out a content sigh, toes curling at the fluttering feeling and his hands feeling himself stopping on his nipples pinching, pulling and twisting them simultaneously as he basks into the euphoric feeling with Jeonghan continuing to caress the insides of his thighs with his lips.

“All fours, baby.” Jeonghan said breathily gently rubbing Joshua’s thighs.

Joshua obeyed, already intoxicated by desire, his eyes were half lidded and face as red as raspberries.

The back of Jeonghan’s hand traced over Joshua’s behind. He felt the way Jeonghan’s nails grazed his skin going down from his shoulders to his hips and to his rim.

Without warning, Jeonghan inserts a finger. He bends down trailing his lips along Joshua’s back. His other hand reached for Joshua’s length stroking it up and down with his finger going in and out of Joshua’s hole, all at once.

“Fuck!” Joshua moans. He fists the sheets below him.

Jeonghan adds the second finger. He felt Joshua’s body shaking, the length in his hand twitching.

The third digit and Jeonghan already had Joshua in a moaning mess. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out. The younger’s hips started moving along his finger’s thrust.

“Aaaaahh… yes… yes… aahh” Joshua had his face planted on the pillows, his screams were muffled and yet loud enough for Jeonghan to hear. Just fingers and he was already damned, how much more if Jeonghan puts the real thing?

Suddenly, Jeonghan stopped. He retrieved his hands from Joshua’s hole and cock.

“aahh...N-no…” Joshua whines when he feels the emptiness. He pushed his hips back to Jeonghan urging him to continue with what he was doing.

Jeonghan only gave Joshua a peck on his shoulders, squeezing the soft spot on the curve of his hips. Then he reached on the foot of the bed collecting a bottle of lube.

With lips slightly parted, his hand started stroking his own length while the other squeezed Joshua’s ass. He watched as Joshua’s hole clenched whenever he parted his ass cheeks.

“Fuck… yeah…” Jeonghan moaned as he thumbed the head.

Joshua looked back and watched as Jeonghan slowly stroked his own cock coating it generously with lube. He unconsciously licked his lips, a lewd whimper escaping while he watched the scene. When their eyes met, he extended his hands to him beckoning him in a kiss.

“J-jeonghan aah. P-please..” Joshua whimpers.

“Please what baby?” Jeonghan whispered, his voice husky.

“Do me.” Joshua mumbled timidly. He didn’t even know where the sudden feelings of bashfulness came from but he looked at Jeonghan with his beady eyes, a silent plea remained unsaid and yet very clear.

He wanted to be fucked.

Joshua feels the tip of Jeonghan’s lenght kissing his rim. He wanted to feel Jeonghan deep inside him, right now.

“What’s that baby? I couldn’t hear you, repeat it for daddy. Hmm” Jeonghan’s lilting voice only frustrated Joshua even more.

“Just stop teasing!” Joshua snapped. Planting his face on the piles of pillows beneath him once again.

“Put it inside me already. Fuck me. Ruin me!” Even with his whiny voice, Joshua made it sound so sexy that it sent delight down to Jeonghan’s throbbing length. He raised his ass up and Jeonghan could only lick his lip at the sight.

Positioning himself, he leaned down and nibbled on Joshua’s earlobe, “With pleasure...”

Jeonghan pushed his hard thick rod into Joshua’s tight heat.

“Aaaaaaahhhh! Mmmph…” Joshua screamed. Even with the prep he still wasn’t close to being prepared for him, it still hurt. Jeonghan was too big, too thick. His eyes started to water as he felt himself being stretched to his limits. His knuckles turned white as he gripped on the pillows strongly.

“Shhh shhh. You're doing great baby. You’re taking me in so…. sooo… good, breath baby” Jeonghan whispered, bending down to bite on Joshua’s shoulder showering kisses over his nape and all over his back.

Joshua can’t focus on breathing, not with Jeonghan whispering to him sweet nothings and his ass feeling as if it is near to being ripped open.

“Fuck babe. How are you still so tight?” Jeonghan grunts and groans. Joshua was squeezing him too tight. He runs a hand over Joshua’s curves resting them over his lover’s hips, trying to make him relax.

When Joshua felt Jeonghan already fully seated in him, he took a second trying to adjust to his size before mumbling a soft “Move”.

Jeonghan pulled out and began slowly pushing in. He maintained that phase thrusting in Joshua as gently, letting the younger adjust to his size.

Joshua felt himself relaxing around Jeonghan’s raging cock, the pain subsiding replaced with pleasure, and so without any hesitations and reservations he started to beg.

“Ughh… J-jeonghan… Faster….ngghhh”

Jeonghan need not be told twice. He pulled out and rammed his cock balls deep in Joshua’s hole.

“Oh god! Ahhhh” Joshua felt himself being filled deliciously, his knees becoming unsteady almost giving out as he cried with ecstasy. The feeling of pleasure becoming too much for him and yet he wanted more, he needed more.

Jeonghan’s thrusts gaining speed as he pummels into him more roughly earning louder moans and screams from the younger. He held on to Joshua’s hips gripping too hard, he was sure it'd leave a mark. With every thrust he pulls Joshua by the hip trying to pound deeper and harder, as the younger’s lips release moans after moans.

“AAAAAhhhh!” Joshua cried when he felt Jeonghan hitting his spot. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His back arched beautifully and his head taken back.

‘Oh sweet god.’ He let his lips part as he tried to suck in air trying to chase his breath.

‘Found it’ Jeonghan triumphantly thought as he tried to angle his thrusts to hit that spot. He began to pound mercilessly, his balls slapping against Joshua’s.

Joshua desperately thrusts back finding the rhythm to meet Jeonghan’s thrusts.

“You like that baby? Fuck! We could do this all night. Mmm.” Jeonghan said with his teeth clenched.

Jeonghan’s growls and grunts, his ragged breath and his dirty talking drived Joshua higher and higher to heaven. It drove him crazy, Jeonghan was fucking him so soo good.

“Keep g-going ahh. I’m close! Jeong… h-han! More ngggh Aaahh. Deeper!!!!”

Jeonghan trailed kisses up his back and to Joshua’s lips. He slowed down but still maintained his deep sensual and hard thrusts. When their lips parted, he turned Joshua, laying him on his back.

“I want to see your face when you scream my name.” Their breaths become heavier as they both feel the heat surging within their bodies.

This moment was electrifying and Joshua, swore he could just come undone with the gravity of Jeonghan’s gaze on him.

Jeonghan spreads Joshua’s legs. He pulled him elevating his ass aligning it to his length. He locked eyes with Joshua smiling handsomely before he began ramming his cock inside him again.

Joshua bounces at the impact, his cries becoming louder and louder as Jeonghan continues pounding into him in a beastly manner. Their position enabled him to plunge deeper and harder into him and he could only hold onto the headboard for his dear life.

“Jeong… I-im- I-m close”

Jeonghan felt Joshua clenched around his length and he knew. He raised Joshua’s legs over his shoulders as he continued to thrust into him in an inhumanly phase, fucking him into oblivion.

He feels Joshua squeezing him further and further. Sucking him deeper.  
It was a strange feeling, the pleasure it gave him was a different kind of elation. Being the only one who makes Joshua feel the way that he does right now and will surely be the only one who does gave him an unmeasurable sense of pride and happiness.

A few more thrusts and both of them reaches their high.

“I love you Joshua….” Jeonghan whispered into Joshua’s lips and it was the last bit of what it takes before both of them were pulled into their orgasm.

“Jeonghan!!!!” Joshua felt himself surrendering, cum splattering all over his and Jeonghan’s abs.

“Fuck!” Jeonghan grunted. He emptied his seeds into Joshua, still thrusting. He bent down to meet the lips of his lover, kissing him softly.

When they’ve both gotten over their highs, Jeonghan pulls out and gets out from the bed not before dropping another kiss on Joshua’s lips to get damp towels to clean themselves with.

After cleaning Joshua and himself he crawled into the bed and covered their naked bodies with the duvet. He pulled Joshua, closer to him securely keeping him inside his arms.

Joshua rested his hand over Jeonghan’s chest and burried his head under his chin.

“Hey Jeonghan?” Joshua called, voice soft.

“Yes baby?”

Joshua felt Jeonghan’s hand caressing his shoulders, his thumb drawing small circles.

“Do you think your mom will like me?”

Jeonghan could only smile. His boyfriend was really nervous about what’s to come and it was quite endearing to say the least.

“She will like you, I know she will” Jeonghan planted a kiss by Joshua’s temple reassuring him.

“Good, because I won’t be taking any cash from your mom, if she doesn't. Even if it’s in a fancy briefcase, I won’t” Joshua mumbled.

“You watch too many dramas babe.” Jeonghan chuckled.

“B-But what if she really doesn’t?” Joshua hesitantly asked.

“Doesn’t matter. No one can really make decisions for me anymore. You’ll be stuck with me for as long as I want.”

“And how long would that be?”

“A lifetime.”

Joshua wasn’t sure if it was Jeonghan’s answer or his rasped breath which sent heat all over his body. He stayed quiet for a while before raising his head a bit to gaze upon his lover’s face.

It was dark with only the moon’s light peeking through the curtains, but it was enough to see each other clearly.

In Jeonghan’s arms, the way he held him close, he felt wanted and loved. It was more than what he could ever imagine of pure bliss.

“I love you Jeonghan.” Joshua whispered his breath fanning over Jeonghan’s cheeks, and he felt the older’s heartbeat quickened against his palm.

And Jeonghan… he’d ask for nothing more than another moment like this, Joshua lying peacefully and so in love with him in his arms.

“I love you more Joshua Hong.”

Joshua’s hands were sweating, he kept on nibbling his lower lips as he rocked himself on his seat. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he wasn’t able to feel Jeonghan sitting down next to him.

“I’m here, you will be ok.” Jeonghan held Joshua hand and he felt the younger’s hand tremble in his.

“Yeah. Meet and greet, easy!” Except that it’s not. He feels like fainting, another movement and he’s gonna be puking. He just wants this to be over.

They are Jeonghan’s family, he reminds himself. Everything will be okay.

‘Do not pass out. Do not pass out.’ He chanted inside his mind.

He feels Jeonghan intertwining their fingers. An affectionate smile sent towards him.

“I’m here, Joshua. I’m with you.”

And those words meant everything. A promise that will not only last for minutes but will last for a lifetime.

He was just thankful that Jeonghan’s there to get him through this.

They were now at the airport, Joshua insisted they come an hour earlier. He’d been jittery since he woke up, he couldn’t even eat properly because he feels his guts rotating like that of a washing machine’s.

Jeonghan swears that when he gets back to the company he’d have Mingyu clean the comfort rooms with just a toothbrush, all by himself.

He played with Joshua’s hands, drawing figures on his palm to distract him. He hoped it worked even just for a bit, because the next time he raised his head towards the gate, he saw them. They have arrived.

“They’re here.” Jeonghan muttered when he saw a familiar mop of hair coming towards their direction.

Joshua perked up from his seat. He smoothened his clothes and tried to fix his hair. He took a deep breath before standing beside Jeonghan.

The first one to appear before them were all too familiar to Joshua, he has been in the company a few times more than he can remember.

“I knew it was you, thought we’d meet you at the hotel.” The tall guy cladded in a long coat chimed. Joshua always reminded him of an actor, the guy was really handsome with his sharp features and charming smile.

“Seokmin” Jeonghan smiled at him.

Seokmin dropped his bag on the floor before noticing the presence behind Jeonghan. He knew this guy all too well, he’s been trying to shoot his shot on this pretty man before.

‘What’s he doing her-‘, his thoughts cut abruptly when a realization suddenly came into mind.

He gave Joshua a cheeky smile before patting Jeonghan on the shoulder, “Should’ve asked for the pretty boy’s phone number when I had the chance.”

Jeonghan gave Seokmin a warning look and he can only raise his hands in a gesture of peace and shook his head lightly, laughing at his older brother.

“Hyung!” A guy with fluffy cheeks and a pretty round face came.

Joshua recognized this guy, it was his first time seeing him personally yet he knew him very well.

Yoon Seungkwan. The youngest among the Yoon siblings.

Jeonghan always talked about this ray of sunshine. Among his brothers, he was closest to Seungkwan. He always had a special soft spot for the youngest, before they started dating he remembers only seeing Jeonghan’s soft side whenever their youngest was mentioned. Their youngest was not a child anymore and yet Jeonghan had always treated him like one up until now.

Following Seungkwan was his mother and Changwook, the eldest. Before Jeonghan can even start greeting them his mom starts to speak.

“When are you going to give me grandchildren?” Mrs. Yoon scowled.

Joshua was amazed. Jeonghan’s mother looked very beautiful and young, her face only with a tinge of makeup on. Everything about her screams elegance, like a model she was slim and tall. Dressed in a simple dress and black velvet heels she carried herself like how a powerful woman would. A powerful woman, that she is. It reminded Joshua of how charismatic Jeonghan is, their aura overwhelming that you would submit without doubt.

Changwook snickered at their mother’s way of greeting before giving Jeonghan a small nod and also acknowledging Joshua’s presence giving him a knowing smile as he looked at him and Jeonghan simultaneously.

‘How is everyone just so blessed in Jeonghan’s family?!’ Joshua thought.

“Well, Glad to see you too mom, Changwook” He gave a small nod towards his brother before turning his attention to his mom again.

“And here I thought, with the rumors I’ve heard you’d already have someone pregnant by the time we visit.”

Joshua was silent but it wasn’t really something that makes him uncomfortable. He also is aware of Jeonghan’s past hobby.

“Mom I don’t think that will be possible.” Jeonghan crosses his arms over his chest, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

“You don’t have that thing between your legs just so you can have it hanging” His mother snapped back while raising her eyebrow at him. The boys laugh and if Joshua was a bit more comfortable with the situation he’d probably be cackling with them too.

“Mom…” Jeonghan started.

“When are you giving me grandchildren?” Mrs. Yoon asks again. Her voice became thicker, more dominating and more frightening.

Joshua wanted to puke, this was so much worse than what he imagined the meeting would be. He takes a deep breath waiting for Jeonghan to say something waiting for his time to finally introduce himself. He just hopes this wouldn’t get worse than it already is.

“Mom. What am I supposed to do? I keep trying to get my boyfriend pregnant but… it just doesn’t work!” Jeonghan snorted and lightly shrugged. It leaves his mom speechless, her eyes were wide as if close to popping out from their sockets, and her mouth completely hanging open.

Mrs Yoon slowly averted her gaze towards Joshua. An unreadable expression on her face as she scans him up and down. The spotlight was on him now, and he feels like he’s burning with the attention being given to him.

With the last bit of confidence he has, he composed himself and extended his arm for a handshake, “Good day ma'am. My name is Joshua Hong.”

Seconds more and his hands still only touched air. No words were spoken, only the background noise and the announcements from the speaker made it less awkward between everyone. He felt Jeonghan hold his free hand, trying to calm him down.

Mrs. Yoon continued to stare at him deeply. Contemplating on whether or not he should retrieve his hand, he chose to remain with his stance before smiling brightly, eyes turning into perfect crescents and his cute bunny teeth showing, as if trying his chances in charming the older woman to shake his hand.

What happened next was beyond his imagination, his chin hurt and he had to step back because lost his balance from the impact.

There he was. Standing like a stone as Mrs Yoon hugged him tightly, the top of her head hitting Joshua’s chin as she pushed herself onto him.

‘What is happening?’

Mrs. Yoon detached herself from Joshua and held him by shoulders, her eyes were sparkling and she was genuinely smiling the biggest smile the Yoon siblings have ever seen.

“This…. He is not someone I expected you’d introduce to us but most certainly what I hoped you would…” She looked at Jeonghan still beaming like a crazy old woman.

“Mom, you’re squeezing the poor boy too hard. Stop already” Changwook guffawed at the side while watching as Joshua stays unblinking, still frozen as if traumatized.

“I didn’t know you had great taste in men! He’s beautiful, darling. Gorgeous even!” Mrs. Yoon’s voice pitch got higher with every word as she clapped her palms on Joshua’s cheeks, squishing them.

Joshua looked to his side, his eyes pleading for Jeonghan to rescue him. And as much as the older loves seeing his mom adore his boyfriend he knows he needs to save Joshua already.

“Mom, I would appreciate it if you stop kneading my boyfriend like a dough. You’re scaring him” Jeonghan complained, pulling Joshua by the waist then hiding the latter behind him.

“I’ll try to keep my hands from squishing his cheeks, my dear” Jeonghan’s mom winked before walking towards the exit, the other boys following after, still amused with their mom’s extreme fondness for their brother’s boyfriend.

“You’re safe~” Jeonghan mockingly sing-songed.

Jeonghan shook his head, laughing at the way Joshua’s face turned from peaceful to complete horror as though he replayed what had just happened earlier. He planted a soft kiss on Joshua’s forehead before walking towards the exit hauling the younger with him.

“I swear Yoon Jeonghan, leave me with your mom and I’ll ask her myself for the briefcase full of cash”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Hi thank you for reading! Yey! Like REALLY! THANK YOU! This one’s my first try at making smut and a oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, Im sorry again for the mistakes, I hope I can do better next time hihu. 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE MISTAKES!:(
> 
> I’d really appreciate it if you drop(?) kudos and comments. Want to know what you think!:>
> 
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/yoonhng  
> Twitter: @yoonhng


End file.
